halofandomcom-20200222-history
M831 Troop Transport
The M831 Troop Transport'''EGM Magazine, August 2007, page 62http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=12675 (abbreviated '''M831 TT), more commonly known as the Troop Transport Warthog, is a United Nations Space Command ground vehicle. History ''Halo 2 This vehicle was originally slated to be a vehicle in ''Halo 2 along with two other Warthog variants, the Snow Warthog and the Jungle Warthog, but since Bungie faced many time constraints, the only new variant was the M12G1 LAAV "Gauss" Warthog. In Halo 2, its personnel compartment seemed to use a roll cage using roll bars similar to that of modern vehicles. in a Troop Transport Warthog.]] ''Halo 3 The M831 TT Warthog was sighted in the ''Halo 3 E3 2007 Trailer, and its presence and naming was confirmed in the leaked scans of the August 2007 issue of the EGM Magazine. It neither mounts a M41 LAAG nor a M68 Gauss Cannon, like most other Warthog models, but instead simply having room for several personnel in the rear section along with one driver and a passenger in the front seat.http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=12675. The Troop Transport relies on its passengers for any defensive or offensive assets. Because of this, it is normally far less powerful than the its counterparts. Its roll cage appears to be made of several metal beams unlike normal roll cages. The Troop Transport Warthog is playable in the Halo 3 campaign levels "Tsavo Highway", "The Storm", and "The Covenant". Although not generally usable in multiplayer, it can be used via a glitch in forge on The Pit. Players can access it by placing one of the two-way teleporters on the other side of the fence and one on the main side. In order to do this you need to be at the top section where you can't go any higher and place teleporter in front of you, it may take a few tries. Note: It won't need to be on a support bar it just has to be nudged into a section of the chain link fence off the ground. On another note grav-lifts don’t disappear when placed on the ground out side the fence you can also try placing spawning points on the grav-lifts. The warthog must be pushed against the fence preferably with the drivers side against the fence and then destroyed, when it respawns (which takes a longer time than the usual Warthog respawn) it can be driven, although on the outside of the fence you will die after touching the ground for about 5 seconds. Flip the troop hog onto the grey platform next to it using a grav-lift. Then flip it onto the higher platform and out into the normal portion of the map. There it will be fully functional. Spartans and Elites can't go in the back of it in campaign, only driver and passenger seats. Trivia *It is commonly confused with the Warthog Armored Personnel Carrier, an improvised United Rebel Front vehicle with an armored cab attached between the front and rear ends of the standard Warthog, giving many extra seats. This has only appeared in Halo: Ghosts of Onyx and in some maps in Halo: Custom Edition. *Only 3 NPCs can sit in the carriage seats, though it looks as if it can fit more instead. Players can only sit in the driver seat, or the passenger seat beside the driver's seat. This is likely due to the size of the Spartans/Elites, as the rear compartments are rather cramped by troop transport standards. *During Tsavo Highway, there are many scattered Troop Transport Warthogs that the player can find. *This vehicle is an effective anti-infantry vehicle. If every passenger seat is filled, the driver's allies can fire from every angle, cutting down any nearby foot solders; however, the player will need to provide the passengers with better weapons to take on enemy vehicles, as standard arms like the Assault Rifle and Battle Rifle are ineffective against enemy armor. An effective strategy is to give every passenger a Fuel Rod Cannon; this tactic is called the "Death Blossom".http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=12675 *This vehicle was originally intended for Campaign use, although on the Halo 3 multiplayer level The Pit, a player can spawn a gravity lift in forge and use it to push the transport hog outside the level into the level; however, only the party host can drive it. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jfx8kcS0KiU&feature=related *Most people don't like this type of warthog since it doesn't have any mounted weapon as stated in "Inside Halo". *The Troop Hog is the same size as the regular warthog but during gameplay when you drive it it can seem longer to some players. References Category:Drivable Vehicles Category:Halo 3